


Alohomora的多种用法

by L_Ocean_X



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Bottom Newt Scamander, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Squirt - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, pussy licking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ocean_X/pseuds/L_Ocean_X
Summary: 24 A Theseus / 16 O NewtRate：NC-17Warning：ABO / underage / squirt / licking / 双微黑Summary：打不开的“东西”，要用咒语帮忙打开。





	Alohomora的多种用法

_《Alohomora的多种用法》_

_Newt被Theseus从霍格沃茨领回家那天下了很大的雪。_

_Newt是最不喜欢雪的：清寒、静谧的雪会反噬天空的暗。当本应虚幻热情的夜晚也被雪映的亮起来的时候，会让他产生异样的感觉：就像出生在角落里的孩子，本可以苟安一隅，而夜就像是他最后的遮羞布，但却又被无情的一把掀开。_

_但在这个时节的苏格兰，下雪又是很常见的。这次的雪一下子下了三天三夜。雪量是不正常的多，多到让整个魁地奇球场地面都覆上了厚厚的雪，况且被覆盖的不止是魁地奇球场，还有那个以古怪姿势晕倒在黑湖边上的格兰芬多。_

_“他被发现的时候几乎都要被冻死了。他以一种奇怪的姿势趴在黑湖岸边，整个后背呈青紫色，肿的吓人！而且还被及小腿深的雪盖着！”_

_“可怜的格兰芬多的那小子，马上就是圣诞节假期了，如果不是我发现他，连叫他心心念念了几年的霍格莫德都再也去不成了。”_

_“他才三年级，连选修神奇动物保育学的年纪都没到。梅林啊！谁知道号称世界上最安全的学校里会藏着那样的庞然大物？”_

_当Newt被校董事会团团围住并加以指责的时候，他没有说一句话，甚至当他正式被判开除的时候他都没有为自己辩解一句。最后，从霍格沃茨校长室出来的他僵硬的接受了Theseus给自己的那个安慰性质的拥抱：他被兄长禁锢在了那似太阳般温暖燥热的胸膛中，他贪婪的吸着兄长身上令人安心的松木信息素，颈动脉里像是藏了只小兔子，突突突的跳个不停。_

_【“没事的，Artemis，会过去的。”】_

_雪仍然在下着,雪花纷纷扬扬地从空中飘落下来，像是跳舞的羽毛，瘙的Newt心里痒痒的。_

_一路上Newt几乎要将自己的脸埋在领子立起的孔雀蓝风衣里了，况且他有半边脸还被垂下的棕红色卷发遮了起来：这使Theseus更看不清他脸上的表情了。_

_Scamander先生和Scamander夫人已经外出工作多日。开门的时候，从房子里扑面而来的凉气使Newt打了个寒战，他下意识的往身边最大的热源体靠了一小步，并且开始用他没有被头发挡住的半边眼睛偷偷观察起了自己的兄长。Theseus还是想记忆中的一样：高大英俊挺拔；作为魔法部最年轻的首席傲罗他穿著考究，神情严肃，炯炯有神的眼睛总是有着坚定的力量，身上好闻的松木信息素味拥有让人安心的魔力。无论何时何地，Theseus都像是Scamander家族的标杆一样立在那里。_

_那是Newt有触也触不到，跨也跨不过的距离。_

_"如一道阳光照进了我的整个世界。"_

_陷入了自己世界的Newt并没有注意到自己的双腿正在微微打颤。_

_"他只能照耀我一人……"_

_过分奢侈的想象占据了Newt膨胀的心，一种名_ _为_ _“羞耻”的情绪像是在身体里蔓延的毒，慢慢的爬上了他有着零星雀斑的脸蛋：似蜜桃般的红，眉眼间带着任人采撷的欲。_

_Theseus没有注意到Newt的异样。因为此时的他正背对着自己的弟弟。他对着壁炉甩了个无杖咒，然后把大衣脱下来挂到衣架上，背对着Newt一屁股坐到了沙发上，随手拿起了旁边茶几上的预言家时报。_

_Newt看的出来兄长对自己的态度有一些不满：因为Theseus就只是坐在沙发上，那些动作结束后，空气中就传来了一股凌冽的松香味，过了好几分钟他才缓缓地对着Newt问了一句：_

_【“Newt，晚饭吃什么？”】_

_[“不……不用了。”]_

_Newt一边裹紧风衣，不让Theseus注意到自己的异样，一边慌张的跑到楼上去：开门、关门、锁门、扑通一声躺在床上，动作一气呵成。_

_[“就好了。”]_

_Newt哭了一会儿后，抽泣着爬了起来，他对着房间甩了个静音咒之后终于歇斯底里的喊了出来。Newt从未感到过如此的害怕，因为他濡湿的下身已经把自己的制服裤子给洇透，他用颤抖的双手解开了自己的皮带，将自己的外裤褪到一半，内裤也褪到了膝间，然后他将自己翻过来，趴在床上，将下身瘙痒的穴口蹭上了床上被褥。棉软的被子显然是被清洗过之后又经过太阳曝晒的，阳光的味道让人感觉到莫名其妙的安心。_

_"就像Theseus一样让人安心。"_

_这个认知让Newt心里一沉，他当然知道这样想是背德，是乱伦。但是一想到_ _这种_ _禁忌之情为自己带来的欢愉，想到多年来自己对Theseus异样的情愫。突然之间，有什么东西在Newt的心里膨开了，随着第一股攀上心头的情潮，一股麦杆菊的香气在他的身体间膨了出来，很快漫遍了整个房间_

_Newt记得自己年幼的时候曾经问过Theseus为什么自己身上会有麦秆菊的味道，而Theseus 只是笑着回答他说_

_【“不可以告诉别人哦。”】_

_[_ _“_ _什么_ _?”]_

_[麦秆菊味道，是我们的秘密，Artemis。]_

_"糟了。_ _"_

_Newt用手_ _胡乱_ _的抚摸着微微抬头的性器，却又怎么都不尽兴，他白皙的脚腕因为长时间的摩擦床褥而变得微微泛红，而他股间的穴口止不住的向外泛着涓涓细流，麦秆菊的味道开始充斥、萦绕到了他身体的每一个角落。_

_"我和哥哥的秘密...流出来了。"_

_Theseus是被香气吸引上楼的。一股麦秆菊的香气似有似无的房子里冲撞着，不是很明显，但是Theseus的Alpha的本能在告诉他，他的Aetemis需要他的帮助。_

_Theseus走到了Newt的房间门口,果然信息素的味道又浓了几分，这让Alpha的制度裤子变得更紧了些。没错，麦秆菊的味道。是刻画在心的回忆，是禁忌的悸动，是弟弟和自己的秘密，更是他内心深处膨胀到畸形的占有欲。_

_【“Newt，你在里面吗？”】_

_被施了静音咒的房间里当然不会传来任何响动，Theseus在门口踱了几步之后便决定破门而入。_

_【“Alohomora。”】_

_门内的火热景象和Theseus心里预料的无异，甚至有过之而无不及：他的弟弟，他的Artemis。此时此刻正双腿大开的躺在床上，像条搁浅的鱼一样大口大口的贪婪的呼吸着空气，眼角挂着被情欲刺激而落下的晶莹，眼眶微微湿红，而眼眸里映出来的则是波涛汹涌的情欲。_

_Newt在恍惚之间和Theseus确认了眼神。然后Newt便把自己的右手的食指和中指含在了嘴里，用自己灵活的舌头绕着这两根手指微微的打圈，将它们喏湿后再顺着自己的胸膛一路下滑到自己的会阴附近，轻轻的开始按摩起了自己怎么也玩不爽的穴口处。_

_[“哥哥。”]_

_Newt用他从11岁之后就从未_ _这样称呼过_ _Theseus_ _了。_

_[“帮我。”]_

_"Theseus是太阳，我是月亮，本不应该相见。可是地狱里是不分昼夜的，所以今晚就让我们一同坠落吧。"_

_听见Theseus用无仗咒给房门落锁的声音时，Newt闭上了眼睛。_

_【“我的Artemis长大了。”】_

_Theseus笑着走到床边俯身向前吻了吻Newt闭着的眼睛，然后又一口含住了Newt的耳垂。板着脸的傲罗一改往日严肃的风格，包含情欲的双唇在Newt耳边呢喃起了让人羞红了脸的诨话。_

_【“Artemis，我抓住你了。”】_

_Theseus的舌头顺着Newt的耳垂向下滑动，在Newt的颈侧留下一个又一个的红痕，他贪婪的吸收着身下Omega的香气；当然，一个贪心的Alpha肯定不会满足_ _于_ _此。于是他一路向下地舔舐着Omega的美好胴体，感受怀里Omega因为敏感而颤抖着的身体。Theseus用眼神挑逗着Newt,然后又像邀功似的一口含住了Omega早已微微翘起的右侧乳首。小小的乳粒此时早已呈现涨红的充血状态，Theseus先是用舌面俏皮的扫了几下乳头，然后又用舌尖去戳上面的小孔，紧接着又用牙齿去轻轻的拉起撕咬：这时的他能明显感受到Newt的扭动的幅度开始趋向于挣扎，同时一声甜腻的呻吟声也随之溢出了Newt嘴角。_

_[“Theseus…这边…也要…啊”]_

_这时Theseus已经放过了Newt右边的乳首，临结束前还不忘狠狠的嘬了几下Newt的胸部，为之留下几处象征着欢爱的红痕。_

_【“Artemis，你的胸部真的是性感极了。”】_

_Newt因为Theseus的夸奖，情不自禁的抓住了Theseus的衬衫领子，将他带到能与自己平视的位置，接着就狠狠的吻上了Theseus的唇。不过这种主动并没有持续很久，很快的Theseus开始反客为主：他爱极了Newt唇齿间流露出的有着麦秆菊味的津液。要知道这种并不娇艳的花朵最喜欢开在松树的荫蔽下，并且善于不张扬地释放着自己的魅力。_

_【“Artemis，We are made for each other.”】_

_Theseus看着还在余韵中没缓过来的Newt，只觉得一阵莫名的悸动_ _蔓延_ _到了胸口，于是他索性趴到Newt耳边调笑他道：_

_【“Artemis，我还穿戴整齐而你却一丝不挂了。”】_

_Newt听闻这句话就咯咯的笑了起来，他努力支撑起自己发软身子，把自己的身体换了个方向。他趴到了Theseus的裤子跟前，抽掉哥哥碍事的皮质裤带，又脱掉了里面高高隆起的棉质内裤。接着，一根没有了束缚的“巨物”欢脱的跳了出来，在Newt的脸上弹了几下_ _。_

_[“好了……”]_

_Newt红着脸将自己躺平，然后又闭上了眼睛。_

_Theseus被弟弟大胆向前却又临阵退缩的小动作给逗笑了。于是他引导着的Newt双手覆上自己的巨大，自己则将手指伸向了Newt身下的极乐之地。_

_【“动一动，我的弟弟。”】_

_弟弟，这个词就像一个打开禁地大门的魔咒一样，刺激着Newt的身体开始微微抖动了起来，性器的前端小孔也开始滴出液体。_

_Theseus用他的大手握住了Newt的性器开始上下撸动了起来，他的_ _指尖划过会阴和囊袋堵在了液体的出口，精准的袭击着男孩儿的每一处敏感点，然后没过多久男孩的第一发就交代在了兄长的掌心里。_

_在这个过程中，Newt的手里也同样握着Theseus的性器，也同样撸动着，但是这些不痛不痒的触碰就只能让Theseus的海绵体涨的更大些罢了，根本不能解决实际性的问题，却反而让Newt的心里抵触了起来。_

_因为，虽然同为_ _Scamander，但Theseus也大的太他妈吓人了。骇人的性器几乎完全勃起了；长度足足有婴儿的小臂大，呈现着健康地紫红色，翘起的龟头分泌着松香味的前液，近看还可以看见上面盘布的青色的血管，显得有些狰狞可怕。_

_[“这就是Alpha的...”]_

_【“Artemis？”】_

_[“我只是...有点怕，太大了...”]_

_【“别怕，Artemis。让我来帮你，相信我，好吗？】_

_【嗯...啊...】_

_Theseus把Newt抱起了来，把他面朝下放好，接着又鼓励性的拍了拍Newt的屁股，示意他将屁股翘起来。Newt趴跪在床上，屁股撅得老高，任由Theseus一把打开了自己并拢着的双腿。Theseus用他宽大有力的双手握住了Newt弹翘的臀瓣，开始了肆意揉捏，然后还惩罚性的拍打着细嫩的臀肉，在其上落下殷红的掌印。许是臀肉的不断扯动刺激到了敏感的穴口，更多的爱液从穴口处漫溢了下来。Theseus用两根手指将Newt未经人事的粉红穴口给撑的大开，在仔细观赏把玩了一会儿后，就用他高挺的鼻尖蹭上了那块已经泥泞不堪的隐秘之地。一阵阵的瘙痒刺激着Newt粉红穴口里的褶皱，敏感的小穴开始激烈地收缩起来。很快地Newt的粉穴又吐出大量的新液出来，不一会那些蜜液就打湿了Theseus的脸颊。随后，Theseus伸出了自己的舌头，轻轻地覆上了那片隐秘之地。舌头在褶皱间灵活地清理着蜜液，随后他轻卷舌尖将其吞咽入腹，发出来色情的咕噜声。_

_[“不...不...停下....”]_

_Theseus并没有理会Newt的挣扎，而是用Newt股间流出的蜜液来润湿了他的食指。他一边轻吻着隐秘肉蔻边缘的软肉一边用已经湿润的食指向着肉壁深处抠挖：起初只是浅层辙止的戳弄，等蜜穴完全适应了之后，手指就开始了攻城略地的大肆抽插了起来。没有一会儿Theseus就感受到身下人的喘息开始变得剧烈起来，甚至带上一丝哭腔样的呻吟让他确认自己已经完全已经触到Newt的敏感点，于是他的食指开始大力的戳弄起了那个点，同时他的牙齿也没有放过轻咬Newt穴边的软肉。他牢牢抓住Newt 扭动的腰身，埋头专注于让自己的弟弟登上极乐。_

_Newt抓着床单的手指关节因为过于用力而变得发白，他把自己的脸像鸵鸟一样的深埋在早已凌乱不堪的被褥中，企图不让呻吟声溜出自己之口。_

_[“啊...Theseus...啊”]_

_Theseus猛的一拉，让Newt一下子失去了平衡，就势坐到Theseus脸上的同时也大声的淫叫了出来。Theseus狠狠的用舌头操着Newt的嫩穴。没一会儿，Newt就用双手撑着Theseus的胸膛疯狂的颤抖了起来，一大股蜜液溢出从身体深处来势汹涌，然后不受控制的尽数泄在了Theseus宛若天神般坚毅的下巴和饱胀的胸膛上。_

_【“Artemis，你可真是个小坏蛋。”】_

_Theseus把刚刚经历人生中第一次高潮中的小Omega放在了床上。而从潮吹余韵中还没缓过来的Newt则慌忙的用手捂住了脸。_

_[“抱歉，抱歉，Theseus。”]_

_【没关系，Artemis，没关系。】_

_没关系Newt今夜无人坠落其中。有的只是Newt和Theseus，没有世俗，没有是非，只有你我。_

_Theseus用手抚上了Newt的大腿根部，色情的上下抚摸了起来。Newt的身体敏感的像是风中摇曳的含羞草，只要稍加碰触就会将自己卷曲起来，而Theseus能做就是尽量的温柔的将他舒展开，然后再将自己右手食指和中指送进那个早已_ _湿滑_ _软糯的蜜穴。_

_Newt的脸正因Theseus的手指在自己体内深深浅浅的抽插而变得红艳欲滴，渐渐的Omega的身体_ _被操干_ _的放松了下来，他开始享受的把住Theseus的手希望他能更用力更深入一些。_

_Theseus也不知道自己怎么会有这么久的耐心，他下身的性器都快要被撑爆了。终于，Theseus将Newt的花穴扩张到了一个理想的程度，他将他埋在Newt体内的两根手指旋转，翻搅再抽出。然后Theseus 扶着他挺立已久的性器蹭上了吐蕊的花穴。_

_【“Newt。”】_

_[“_ _啊…_ _”]_

_【你还记得打开咒？】_

_[“嗯？”]_

_深陷情欲之中的Newt懵懵懂懂的答着Theseus的问题，却不知道Theseus的用意。_

_【“Alohomora。”】_

_Theseus不知道从哪里拿出来自己的魔杖,对着Newt狭窄的穴口施了打开咒，一瞬间花穴就被打开到了让人惊讶的程度，然后Theseus便用自己巨大的阴茎一插到底。_

_【“咒立停。”】_

_随着Theseus的这一声结束，Newt才一下子才尖叫了起来。Theseus进去了之后没有再采取下一步行动，他把Newt紧紧的搂在怀里，然后反复的抚摸着Newt的后背为他平复情绪时Newt才慢慢地软了下来，并且开始在Theseus腿间别扭的扭动了起来。_

_Theseus认为自己给Newt的适应期太长了，于是他开始用力的操干起了温暖湿滑的后穴。阴茎操开了未经人事的肉壁，而肉壁则试图吮吸、收紧、榨干Alpha的硕大。Theseus不甘示弱的大力的深入Newt的敏感点。微微的刺痛感和被操干的羞耻感使Newt整个人都飘飘然起来，做爱的快感仿佛让时间都停止了一样:整个世界仿佛只剩下Theseus和自己。_

_【“Newt...Newt...”】_

_Newt没有回答Theseus，他只是配合着Theseus的抽插，任由Theseus狠狠地贯穿着自己，他缠住Theseus的脖颈，像是在鼓励。性器每每插进去，里面粘滑水润紧致一片，再出来时都会带出一大片蜜液，顺着柱身不断地往下淌。_

_机械性的活塞运动让Theseus有一种飘飘欲仙的感觉，他全身滚烫，红潮遍布了全身。现在的他只知道他在Artemis的身体里面，他的内心深处有一个身影在咆哮着：标记他，射进去，让他成为你的。_

_【“Artemis。”】_

_[“嗯_ _。_ _”]_

_【你是我的，你愿意成为我的吗？】_

_Theseus甚至都没有耐心等到Newt的回答,因为他早已迫不及待。_

_Theseus加快了抽插的频率，且每一下都插入的极狠极深重，囊袋狠狠拍打在Newt的臀肉上；而Newt则被操到了双眼失焦的情态:眼眶发红，性感的薄唇微起，舌头都露了出来，嘴里的津液则止不住地往下泄成了一条银丝。看着Newt动情的样子，Theseus突然发了疯了一样的深深的操了进去，一插到底，被水淋淋的软肉包裹着的阴茎突然戳到某个入口。_

_被戳到生殖腔入口的Newt仿佛变成了一直掉入水缸的蚂蚁，他拼命的想要挣扎着逃跑，但是身体却无法自持的下落的更深，他要溺死在这模糊的世界里了。_

_当Theseus的蘑菇头戳进来生殖腔时狭小腔体内所有肉壁都在往外挤压着他龟头，像是欲拒还迎，也像是邀请。当他终于在Newt的生殖腔里停留时，他低头亲吻了Newt的唇。_

_【“我可以吗？”】_

_[“我爱你，Theseus”]_

_Theseus发出来一身低吼，他的性器在Newt的身体里成结，肿大的结盛满了Newt的穴，一股一股的_ _浓精_ _喷射在了Newt的体内。Newt忽然一下子哭出了声，他的肉棒在跳了几下后也射除了稀薄的精液，他的肚子被精液填_ _得_ _满满的，小腹隆起的老高。他只觉得整个人都被戳穿了，填满了，玩坏了。_

_在Theseus咬破Newt的颈后肉并注入了自己的松香味之后，他和Newt交换了一个深吻，一个不带情欲只有爱意的吻。_

_【“Artemis,你是我的。”】_

_Theseus像一只撒娇的小狗一样蹭着Newt的脖子宣示着主权。_

_【“Artemis，我爱你。”】_

_Artemis，我何其幸运，能够标记你，拥有你，给你幸福。_

_从今往后，月不遮掩，日不耀眼，日月并行，我只与你。_


End file.
